She's Having A Baby
by notquitearockgod
Summary: Kate's having a baby. NCIS family goodness


**Disclaimer-I don't own anything NCIS**

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

"Where is he damn it. He promised he would be here" Kate screamed though the pain of another contraction.

"Please calm down Mrs".

"Don't don't you dare mention his name" Kate interrupted the young nurse mad as hell that he wasn't here to help her through this.

"Don't worry Kate" said Abby from the seat next to Kate's bed," I rang him just before we left your house, he's on his way, they'd just finished at Norfolk and Gibbs is driving so you know it won't be long" she grinned. Kate managed a weak smile grabbing Abby's hand as another contraction hit.

"Aaarrgghh I need him Abby, I miss him, and I can't do this without him". Abby looked at her friend she could see Kate was scared, even more so than during her encounters with that bastard Ari before the team took him down. The pregnancy had been tough on Kate; What with the issues with her blood pressure putting her on bed rest for a month, then keeping her desk bound for the last four months the only thing that kept hurricane Kate from killing anyone that came into range were foot rubs from anyone too slow to escape her grasp and jalapeno peppers with rocky road ice cream supplied by all members of the team whenever they did a coffee run.

Just at that moment Gibbs was pulling up alongside the hospital entrance, looking at his boys he said "Go I'll park and wait down here for Ducky and Palmer and I'm gonna need coffee" he grinned. McGee and Tony looked at each other and scrambled out of the car, they ran headlong into the hospital stopping abruptly at the main desk. As both struggled to catch their breaths nurse Kara Roberts took pity on the site before her. She knew these boys well along with their boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs, in her thirty years working at Bethesda Naval Hospital the MCRT team were some of her most regular customers so to speak so she knew why they were here.

"Fifth floor room 517" was all she said. As they turned to the elevator they both gave her their best 1000 watt smiles in thanks. McGee and Tony rode the elevator in silence glancing at each other and fidgeting with nervous energy. As they exited the elevator Gibbs was heading to the main desk with Ducky and Jimmy in tow carrying a tray full of coffees (I know he got the coffee quick but this is Gibbs and coffee remember).

"Leroy"

."Kara" they exchanged both grinning.

"Fifth floor room 517" she said. With a jocular salute Gibbs heads to the elevator, tipping his hat towards Kara Ducky follows after Gibbs shoeing Palmer along with him.

Standing outside the hospital room the guys can hear Kate's exhausted cries, Tony turns to McGee and grasping hold of both his shoulders says "Well come on McDaddy lets go see that wife of yours", at which he pushes his slightly freaked out friend through the door.

"Timmy" cried Abby "Tony you guys made it" she said.

With wet eyes Kate looks up at Tim and says "Your late mister".

"Hi there beautiful" says Tim as he crosses the room to Kate and kisses her tenderly.

With a sigh as she holds his hand she exclaims "You're forgiven".

Just then Kate's doctor walks in, surveys the room and says"OK folks this isn't a bus terminal, I need everyone not a mom or dad to be out so we can deliver this baby".

With an odd look and a pout Abby is about to comment when Kate looks at her and mouths "Thank you Abby".

At this Tony takes her by the elbow and leads her towards the door grinning slightly. As they reach the door he turns to his friends and says "We'll see you and the McRugrat soon".

An instant later both Tim and Kate hear the Head slap and the inevitable "Sorry Boss" making them both smile and relax a little .As the door is closing they hear "Good luck guys "from Gibbs.

Eleven hours later the rest of Team Gibbs were getting restless but were grateful that the Director, who had appeared an hour earlier had stood them down from active duty for the duration of Kate's delivery because he'd known if he hadn't they would have all gone AWOL on him. When he arrived he was accompanied by his wife Jackie and between them they carried flowers, balloons with congratulatory messages, several large teddy bears and a huge card. Seeing this array of gifts Gibbs raised a quizzical eyebrow at Vance who chuckles.

"Pam (his secretary) took up a collection and I think everyone on the Navy yard signed the card" which he handed the assembly group to add their own best wishes.

"It's not surprising" offers Ducky "they are both very well liked by everyone especially young Timothy whose computer skills have helped every department at NCIS over the years".

Leon and Jackie had only stayed for about thirty minutes as their own kids were due home and would need to be fed, and since then little had been said with each of them lost in their own thoughts. Shortly after that Vance called and apologetically asked that Dr Palmer return to the yard as Balboa's team needed an autopsy on a recent body find that could not wait.

Kate was so ready for this to be over; oh she knew a woman's first pregnancy was the longest and the older they were the harder it would be but damn it she was tired, sore and sweaty. Looking at Tim she said "You know were never having sex again right".

Brushing a stray strand of hair from her forehead he lent down and ghosted a kiss on the tip of her nose then looking into her eyes whispered "I love you to Katie"

At about hour twelve the doctor returned to check Kate's progress and announced "Ok mommy its time are you ready"

Glaring at the doctor she didn't respond but he had the good sense not to comment further. Feeling Tim's hand squeeze hers she looked at his adorably goofy smile and relaxed, (well as much as was possible under the circumstances). Placing her other had on her stomach she looked down and said" See you soon".

Some forty-five minutes later Tim McGee steps into the waiting room and for a moment goes unnoticed as he sees Tony and Abby dozing in their chairs and Ducky and Gibbs locked in quiet conversation.

From the corner of his eye Gibbs notices his Agent looking bone weary tired but with a look of absolute joy on his face, a look he remembers as his thoughts drift back to the birth of his darling Kelly. Shaking his head from the memory he stands clapping his hands together loudly to wake Abby and Tony, once awake they notice Tim and stand along with Ducky. For a long moment no-one speaks they just look upon the Cheshire cat grin on the face of their friend and team-mate.

Breaking the silence Abby with an expectant tone exclaims "Timmy".

Chuckling Tim says "Mother and babies doing fine"

"Wait, what? Babies "a confused Tony asks.

"Yes Tony twins. The doctor found a second heartbeat at four months when Kate began having problems; we didn't say anything because we didn't want to worry anyone which would have caused Kate more stress.

At this news Abby launched herself at Tim capturing him in a bone crushing hug squealing "OH my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, two babies, twins, Oh my god, Oh my god". Still holding Tim in her patent bone crushing hug her voice began to raise several octaves as she began to bounce on the spot becoming more and more hyper. Tony seeing his friend struggling to breath and getting very uncomfortable took hold of Abby's shoulders and gently began to extract her from Tim.

"Come Timothy take a seat my boy, rest a moment"

"Thank you Ducky" says Tim tiredly.

"So tell us timothy how is Kate "asks Ducky.

"She's fine Ducky, she's asleep for now" answers Tim.

"And the babies".

"Both healthy, they weighed in at 5lbs 6oz and 5lbs 2oz respectively and were born six minutes apart" he explains.

Then with a huge gin and a touch of awe in his tone he says "I have a son and he already has a little sister".

Squealing again Abby starts bouncing up and down in full hyper mode repeating "Two babies, two babies, a boy and a girl, a boy and a girl, can we see them, can we see them"

"Soon Abby I need a bathroom break and coffee then we can visit ok" Tim says

"OK OK OK" from a still bouncing Abby.

Standing watching his kids Gibbs' heart is ready to burst with joy at the scene in front of him; Tim's coffee addiction is almost as bad as his and he see's he needs a quiet moment to let everything sink in"Hey Abbs how bout you and Tony hit the cafeteria and grab coffee and some snacks for everyone on me".

Seeing Gibbs wants a moment alone with his "Probie" Tony shoots out his trade mark "On it Boss""Come on Abbs"

Abby turns to Tony grinning and replies with a silly salute "Yes sir very special agent Di Nozzo sir".

Once gone from the room Tim turns to Gibbs and says with a sigh "Thanks for that Boss"

Sitting next to his agent Gibbs looks at the man and despite the years he can still see the young green agent who stood up to him all those years ago, inwardly smiling as he realizes he choose each of them for exactly that reason . With ducky looking on he says "Talk to me McGee"

"It's ok boss really, she'll never admit to anyone how hard it's been all these months for her but she knows everyone's going to be there for her"

Gibbs could see Tim was holding back "And "he asks.

"Abby boss Kate needs calm right now" replies Tim

Gibbs and Ducky both nod in agreement. They know they have to dial Abby back for Kate's sake

For the next hour while Tim takes a power nap Gibbs, Ducky and Tony calmly talk to Abby, while not wanting to dampen her enthusiasm they are able to make her see why Kate needs to be kept calm and stress free for her and the babies sakes.

When the nurse comes into the waiting room Tim is instantly awake, as the team look to all look to her she says "Mr McGee your wife is waking up. Jumping to his feet he looks from the nurse to his team. Seeing this she tells him he can come back though and once Kate is settled the rest of the family can follow in a few minutes. This comment of "Family" garners smiles from all present.

As Tim enters Kate's room he's handed his daughter as he sees Kate cradling their son. Crossing over to his wife he kisses the top of his daughters head then his sons and finally leans into Kate and kisses her tenderly. Then gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes says "Hi there Mommy, you did good today real good".

Smiling up at him she whispers "I love you Tim".

"Love you to Katie"."So are you ready for some visitors, apparently there are some malcontents out there who've been waiting to see you. Giggling a little she nods her assent at which Tim calls "Ok guys you can come in now".

The door opens instantly with Abby first though albeit with Tony's restraining hand at her elbow followed closely by Gibbs and Ducky. Seeing a very tired looking Kate Abby's hands shoot up to her face."Oh Kate their beautiful "

"Congratulations Caitlin" from a smiling Ducky.

Taciturn as always Gibbs just nods and smiles. Tim and Kate look over at their friend Tony who for once is completely lost for words but grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Clearing his throat Tim begins "Guys we would like you to meet Jacob Aaron McGee and if it's ok with you boss his sister Kelly Anne McGee".

To say he was stunned by this announcement was an understatement, so taken aback by such a wonderful gesture the look on his face had Kate beginning to panic thinking he was angry. Seeing the look on his wife's face Tim reached out for her hand and squeezed gently. Gibbs had also seen her expression and quickly set to put her mind at ease.

"Kate, Tim I'm sorry it was just such a surprise, I think it's wonderful thank you."

Kate visibly let go of the breath she was holding and smiled. It was a smile that lit up the room, a smile that Timothy McGee adored, so much so that he spent every day making sure he did something for her just to see that smile.

Meanwhile Abby was hopping from right leg to left anxious to greet the babies and give Kate a hug "would you like to hold him Abby".

"Oh Kate can I" Kate nodded as she stepped forward reaching carefully for Jacob. At the same time Tim moved in front of Gibbs offering him Kelly.

"Say hello to your granddaughter Gibbs"

Tears streaming down his face not caring who saw Gibbs bent his head kissing her forehead and the tip of the fingers of her left hand. In a low voice he murmured "You and your brother are very lucky, you will always know love and joy"," and grandpa will always have ice-cream". Looking up he noticed every one smiling at him with wet eyes.

After another thirty minutes of passing the babies around along with lots of ooh's and aah's and some rather comical baby talk from Tony plus every phone memory card filled with pictures all could see Kate was tiring. Ducky insisted she get some rest so began to herd the happy group from the room.

As they were leaving Tony turned to Abby "So Mrs DiNozzo when do you think it will be our turn"

Stopping suddenly Abby looked down at her feet then across at Kate who nodded smiling, turning to look Tony in the eye and with sheepish grin replies

"About seven months Tony"

THE END.

A/N there is a prequel of sorts bouncing around in my head when i get it straight i,ll write it down


End file.
